Tras puertas cerradas One Shot
by gambacho
Summary: Todos conocemos a la timida e insegura Mio Akiyama... ¿sera asi tras puertas cerradas?


Acá un One shot… espero les guste… me salió nada mas… últimamente he estado teniendo problemas para subir a Fanfiction… me da error… pero si están leyéndome es porque pude… el capitulo uno del manga ya esta sub español… en la comunidad de k-on en taringa… por si quieren…

.

.

.

**Tras puertas cerradas**

En la escuela femenina Sakurakou… Mío y Ritsu… estaban en la sala de música… una lluvia enorme caía… y las chicas no tenían muchas ganas de hacer nada

(Mío) deberíamos ensayar… /poniéndose el bajo/

(Ritsu) ¿sabias que hace unas semanas robaron unos instrumentos del club de jazz?

(Mío) eso es terrible… solo espero que no lleguen hasta aquí

(Ritsu) no creo… instalaron cámaras en los pasillos… ahora nos tendrán mas controladas… Yui dijo que el pasillo esta lleno de cámaras…

(Mío) solo los pasillos… deberían haber puesto en las aulas…

En el salón de clases de las chicas… un monitor… por el cual miraban lo que ellas hablaban y hacían…

(chica1) Akiyama san se ve muy bien con el bajo… /dijo emocionada/

(chica2) ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen de ser amigas? /curiosa/

(chica3) desde que están en preescolar

(chica1) wau… ahora entiendo porque se llevan tan bien…

En el club…

(Ritsu) me hace falta Mugi… quiero té…

(Mío) con este frio tambien quiero…

(Ritsu) /sentada en la mesa… con sus piernas en la silla/ Mío… ¿Cómo te fue con las fans?

(Mío) me fue mal… me pongo nerviosa… /se quito el bajo… se acerco a Ritsu… quedo frente a la castaña…/ es tan difícil…

(Chica1) kawaii… Akiyama san es tan linda…

(Ritsu) bueno… ¿Por qué no imaginas que son piñas o papas?

(Mío) no es lo mismo…

(Ritsu) ¿Por qué no imaginas que soy yo?

(Mío) imposible… ellas no se pueden comparar con vos… sos ruidosa… y… /sonrojo/

(Ritsu) ¿Qué te pasa?... /confundida/

(Mío) ¡Ritsu!... /dijo alterada/

(Ritsu) ¿Qué?... Mío… ¿Qué pasa? /preocupada/

(Mío) /quito la silla… que estaba entre Ritsu y ella…/ Ritsu… ¿alguna vez te han besado?

(Ritsu) mmm… no… ¡ya se!... ¿algún chico te beso?... no me extraña… Mío sos realmente linda…

(Mío) ¿te parezco atractiva? /pregunto al escucharla/

(Ritsu) si… creo que sos linda… no como yo… pero linda… /bromeo/ es una broma

(Mío) Ritsu… /puso sus manos a los lados de las piernas de Ritsu/ te amo

(Ritsu) 0/0… Mío... no bromees… /dijo avergonzada/

(Chica2) ¿e-escucharon lo mismo que yo? /pregunto asombrada… de lo que acababa de escuchar/

(Mío) no estoy bromeando… te amo…

(Ritsu) Mío y /interrumpida/

(Mío) shuu… déjame hablar… ahorita que tome valor… me gustas… te amo… desde que tengo uso de razón… te deseo… siempre espero que te duermas… para verte dormir… con esa camisilla ajustada… que tallan tus senos… /miro a los senos de Ritsu… llevo sus manos al primer botón de la blusa…/ y tus pantis blancas… se que amas la ropa interior blanca para dormir… me gusta tu cabello desordenado… tus hombros delgados… tus manos pequeñas… tu piel suave… /beso el cuello de la castaña/

(Ritsu) /sintió un cosquilleo en su cuello… estaba nerviosa… su mejor amiga… estaba declarándole su amor… y desnudándola mientras lo hacía…/ Mío… /la boca de Mío callo la suya… su rostro ardía…/

(Mío) me preocupo al saber que alguien te vea como chica… porque significa que ya no es algo que solo yo veo… me gusta verte… aunque uses esas ropas y actúes como chico… me gusta ver aquellos detalles de mujer que te caracterizan… que solo yo conozco… y que nadie logra ver…

(Ritsu) d-deja de decir esas cosas /roja…/

(Mío) como ahora… /quito la diadema… y luego quito la blusa de ella… quien quedo en sostén…/ tu olor… /su nariz rozo el pecho de ella…/ amo tu olor… es suave… /con su dedo… acaricio el brazo de Ritsu…/ Ritsu… ¿te gusto?...

(Ritsu) n-no me preguntes eso… /nerviosa/

(Mío) uhm… entonces… tengo que averiguarlo… /le beso de nuevo…/ me parece que si…

(Ritsu) ¿P-Por qué haces esto?... e-estoy poniéndome nerviosa /observo una risa maliciosa en Mío… cosa que jamás había visto…/ e-estoy preocupándome

(Mío) no voy hacerte daño… /observo que Ritsu… traba de zafarse de ella…/ estas temblando… /observo que Ritsu empezó arrastrarse por la mesa… retrocediendo… Mío se subió a la mesa… quedando sobre ella…/ ¿miedo?... Ritsu Tainaka… ¿con miedo?... no voy a lastimarte… te prometo que las cosas cambiaran… una vez que seas mía…

(Ritsu) pareces un hombre con calentura… claro que tengo miedo… /dijo preocupada/

(Mío) /rio/ solo una mujer deseándote… es que no aguanto mas… Ritsu… te amo… te deseo… y me canse de soñarte… /dijo mirándole a los ojos/

(Ritsu) "¿Qué carajos le pasa?... ¿Cuándo fue que se convirtió en esto?"… Mío deja la broma

(Mío) /estaba sobre Ritsu… con sus piernas la tenia presa… acaricio el abdomen de ella… desabotono la falda de Ritsu…/ voy a quitarla… y quita esa cara… todo va estar bien…

(Ritsu) a-alguien p-puede vernos… /trato de convencerle/

(Mío) esta con seguro… lo puse cuando entramos… Ritsu… estas tan linda… ¿te dije que tenías unas piernas hermosas?... /se acomodo para quitar la falda de Ritsu… hasta dejarla solo en ropa interior… y con calcetas…/ siéntate… /ella hizo lo que le pidió…/ aun temblaba… /era lindo ver a Ritsu tan sumisa…/

(Ritsu) no quiero… de-dejémoslo así… /Mío se acerco a su oreja…/

(Mío) no… hoy vas a convertirte en mi mujer… /lamio la oreja de Ritsu… quito el sostén de Ritsu… quien de la impresión no hacia nada…/ esto es lo que me gusta ver… tu cuerpo… esas líneas… /le beso… y la acostó… ella empezaba a responder a sus besos… mientras la besaba… masajeaba uno de los senos de ella… luego bajo… con su mano preparo el seno… lo apretó un poco fuerte… y lo metió a su boca… la escucho gemir… mientras chupaba los senos de ella… se arrastro por el abdomen de ella… metiendo su mano en su pantis…/ l-levanta la pierna…

(Ritsu) /Mío había logrado excitarla… ahora la tenia desnuda sobre la mesa… y con ella sobre la castaña… levanto la pierna apoyándola en la mesa… sentía en su intimidad… una corriente de deseo… una de las manos de Mío estaban acariciándola… era vergonzosa aquella situación…/

(Mío) tranquila… /observaba el rostro avergonzado de Ritsu… sabia que solo estas cosas eran las que la avergonzaba… le acariciaba… provocando que ella cerrara las piernas y presionara… ella estaba mojada… metió su dedo en ella… empezó entrando suave… volvió a chupar los senos de ella… quien le agarro de la blusa del uniforme… arrugándolo con fuerza…/ aguanta un poco… /movió un poco mas rápido… pero aun lento… besaba en cada parte que podía del cuerpo de la castaña… llego a la boca de Ritsu… y la beso… ahogando los gemidos… observo que ella empezaba a mover sus caderas… lo cual le dio mas confianza a Mío… así que movió mas rápido y con más fuerzas… era una ventaja tener manos grandes… se dijo a si misma… se levanto un momento… y se quito su blusa… y luego sus sostén… luego se puso sobre Ritsu… quedando entre sus piernas la pierna derecha de la castaña… empezó a moverse sobre ella para penetrarla mas… sus senos estaban pegados con los de ella… y sentir el frote su cuerpo era tan asombroso… sintió su mano totalmente mojada… y observo que Ritsu ya no se movía… así que entendió que ella ya había acabado…/ ¿entonces?... ¿te gusto? /sonrió triunfante/

(Ritsu) idiota… voy a cobrarme esta… /dijo avergonzada/

(Mío) pago lo que sea… créeme que valió la pena… ahora ya sos mi mujer /beso/… solo mía /beso/… cuando terminemos la universidad te casaras conmigo /beso/… serás la madre de mis hijos /beso/… quiero dos… y te quedaras en casa /beso/… esperando que yo llegue para hacerte el amor /beso/…

(Ritsu) eso es abuso de autoridad… y-y… además… ¿Quién te dijo que yo quería tener hijos?

(Mío) tampoco querías que te lo hiciera… y aquí estamos… además es solo prevención… cada vez se te nota lo mujer… no me conviene… seguro alguna bestia querrá acercarse…

(Ritsu) deja de bromear… encontraras un chico que te guste…

(Mío) no… no necesito un hombre… necesito una mujer… te necesito… te quiero en mi vida… y en mi cama… ó… ¿acaso te gusta alguien mas?

(Ritsu) no… pero… digo… somos chicas… y bueno… llegaran los chicos… ¿y si te gusta alguno?

(Mío) no me gustan los hombres… nunca me sentí atraída a ellos… menos teniéndote a mi lado… tranquila… te prometo que nunca te lastimare… /le beso/… ¿entonces?... ¿aceptas ser mi mujer?…

(Ritsu) /se levanto… y empezó a cambiarse…/ voy a casa… /salió del aula… con la ropa desordenada… iba por la calle… sentía que todos la habían visto… y que todos sabían lo que había hecho… todo lo que Mío decía se escuchaba tan bien… tan bonito… pero se le hacia difícil creerlo… al final… ellas dos crecerían… y lo mas seguro es que se casarían con algún hombre… y aquellas promesas se las llevaría el viento…/

En el salón de clases…

(chica 1) Akiyama san… acaba prácticamente de obligar a Ricchan a… a eso… /colorada/

(chica 2) l-lo sé… Ricchan es tan débil con ella… l-la domino en seguida

(Chica 3) mi forma de ver a Akiyama san… ha cambiado totalmente…

(Nodoka) ¿Qué hacen acá?... nadie puede estar en los salones de clases a esta hora… vayan a sus casas… /apago el monitor y se fue…/

Al siguiente día… Ritsu llego a la clase… tomo su asiento… recibió un mensaje… se puso colorada

(chica 1) Ricchan esta roja… /dijo desde su asiento… a sus amigas/

(Yui) ¡Ricchan!... /le abrazo…/

(Mío) "¿Por qué siempre tiene que abrazarla tanto?" /celos…/

(chica 2) Akiyama san esta que arde de celos…

(Ritsu) ¿Qué pasa Yui? /pregunto al ver la persistencia de la ambarina/

(Yui) Ricchan… enséñame a besar… / estiro sus labios hacia Ritsu/

(Mío) ¡eso no! /se levanto de su escritorio echando rayos…/ no se te ocurra tocarla…

(Yui) Mío chan… /ojos llorosos/ n-no te enojes…

(Mío) /noto que todas la veían… lo cual la puso nerviosa… no soportaba ser el centro de atención…/ n-no… n-no… n-no creo que quiera… ¿o si? /mirando a Ritsu/

(Ritsu) /esa presión la estaba matando… estaba nerviosa… le gustaba ser el centro de atención… ¿pero tenia que ser por eso?... de esa manera era odioso ser el centro de atención…/ ¡basta!... n-no hablemos de eso…

(chica 3) kawaii… Ricchan es tan linda así… ahora entiendo a Akiyama san… /dijo colorada con sus manos en su rostro/

Las clases empezaron… y después de una larga y aburrida rutina educativa… llego la hora de irse… por supuesto al club… que esta vez iban todas…

(Mío) chicas… Ritsu y yo… no podemos quedarnos… tenemos algo que hacer… ¿cierto?

(Ritsu) uhm… /confirmo lo que Mío dijo…/

(Mío) vamos… /salieron de la escuela/

(Ritsu) ¿Por qué les mentiste?

(Mío) hasta que no aceptes que me amas… vamos a tener nuestra relación en secreto… y bueno… quiero salir con mi tonta novia… vamos a casa… mami preparara algo rico… /noto que Ritsu iba algo callada… llegaron a su casa… la cual estaba vacía… pero hiso como si no lo estuviera… sabia que Ritsu aun estaba en proceso de negación… y se iría al saber que su madre no estaba…/ ya vine… vamos… tengo algo para vos… /subieron… entraron a la habitación…/ tranquila no cerrare con seguro… entra… /saco una caja larga… de color dorado… y moño rojo…/ toma…

(Ritsu) /sus ojos brillaron… agarro la caja y la abrió… eran unas baquetas… con diseño… bastante costosas… y las había estado velando ya casi un mes… salto… y abrazo a Mío…/ ¡están geniales!... no me aguanto por probarlas… mejor las dejare para el festival… /se contradecía/

(Mío) que bueno que te gustaron… /agarro el rostro de Ritsu… y la beso…/

(Ritsu) M-Mío… tu mamá esta en casa…

(Mío) ella salió… así que quítate esto… /prácticamente arranco la blusa…/

(Ritsu) ¡Mío!... deja de hacer esto… /dijo empujándola/

(Mío) no puedo… /se quito su blusa… y su sostén… luego dejo caer su falda al suelo… se quito sus calcetas… empujo a Ritsu a la cama… se puso de rodillas… quito los zapatos… y las calcetas de ella… puso su rostro entre los pies de Ritsu… luego lamio uno de los mismo… y poco a poco… sellando las piernas de Ritsu en besos… subía…/ quita el cierre de tu falda… /ella obedeció… y Mío jalo la falda con todo y pantis…/ perfecto… Ritsu… ¿me odias por esto?

(Ritsu) si… /dijo sin balbucear/

(Mío) ya veo… /se acerco a la boca de Ritsu y la beso…/ espero algún día dejes de odiarme… /quito el sostén de Ritsu…/ porque yo te amo… de esta manera… /beso nuevamente a la castaña…/ ¿tanto te molesta ser mi mujer?... /le beso y la acostó… mordió el cuello de ella… lo lamio… chupo… y volvió a morder… bajo a los senos de ella… lamia como loca… chupaba… como si fuera acabarse el mundo si no lo hiciera… se puso de rodillas… levanto las piernas de Ritsu… las puso en sus hombros… acaricio con sus manos las piernas de la castaña… se puso en posición sobre ella… ella se veía un poco incomoda… luego metió sus dedos en ella…/

(Ritsu) /gimió… / "se siente mejor… diferente…" /gemía con fuerza… su respiración era agitada… su corazón iba corriendo… el sudor de Mío caía sobre su cuerpo… y ella estaba completamente empapada de sudor… no sabia como ella había aprendido eso… y pensar que alguien le había hecho… todo lo que le hacia… le molestaba… le ponía celosa saber que Mío estuvo con alguien…/

(Mío) "solo por verte así… tan complacida me trago tu odio…" /sus pezones estaban erectos… y acariciar sus senos… era fascinante… ver su reacción era tan excitante… verla venirse en sus manos… verla agarrarse del respaldo de su cama… sus padres no estaban… y llegarían al día siguiente… así que tenia toda la tarde y noche para amarla… y convencerla…/ ¿mas?

(Ritsu) deja de humillarme… /dijo entre gemidos… Mío paro… se acostó a su lado y con su cuerpo y sus manos la volteo… Mío tomo su pierna izquierda… y la estiro hacia el mismo lado desde la perspectiva de Ritsu… quedando su pierna estirada y luego el dobles de su rodilla… para no golpearse… las manos de Mío recorrían su cuerpo… nuevamente sintió a Mío penetrándola… y mostrándole que las cosas siempre fueron como ella quería… y ahí estaba Ritsu… aferrada a las sabanas… con el cuerpo de Mío frotándose con el suyo… estaba loca por la pelinegra… pero a la vez la odiaba tanto… por hacerle lo que le hacía… por segunda vez… ella lo hiso de nuevo… le provoco un orgasmo una vez mas… y mejor que el anterior…/ ya no mas…

(Mío) voy hacértelo hasta que aceptes que me amas… y me lo digas… /beso el cuello por la parte de atrás…/

(Ritsu) lo acepto… te amo carajos… te amo… /sentía que se desahogaba/

(Mío) ¿estás llorando?... "mierda la hice llorar"… perdóname Ritsu… /Ritsu no es el tipo de personas que llora fácilmente… por lo tanto en realidad le preocupaba…/ no… no llores…

(Ritsu) no- no estoy llorando… /decía mientras las lagrimas salían y pequeños sollozos se escuchaban…/

(Mío) ¿Por qué lloras?... ¿en verdad la pasaste mal?... yo pensé… /interrumpida/

(Ritsu) no pensaste… ese es tu problema… no pensaste… vamos a crecer… y vas a dejarme… mírame… estoy acá… dominada por tus caricias… y tus juegos… ahora es tan difícil reírme y ser la misma de siempre… yo te amo de verdad… /interrumpida/

(Mío) ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que yo no? /dijo molesta/

(Ritsu) no es necesario que alguien lo diga… todo lo que me haces… lo haces con tanta facilidad y seguridad… alguien tuvo que enseñarte… eso significa que estuviste con alguien…

(Mío) tonta… todo lo que te hago… son todas mis fantasías… /colorada y avergonzada/ todas las fantasías que he tenido con vos…

(Ritsu) ¿nunca estuviste con nadie?... ¿lo juras? /aliviada/

(Mío) claro que no… /se acerco y le beso…/ tonta… "no sabia que era tan celosa… no puedo decirle que ya estuve con alguien mas… si no en verdad me odiara"… Ritsu te amo… nunca dudes eso… sos la mujer de mi vida… ¿aceptaras mi propuesta?

(Ritsu) no me molestes… /busco en el suelo su falda… y saco su celular… tomo una foto de Mío…/ o muestro esta foto en internet…

(Mío) ¡Ritsu! /sonrió al ver a Ritsu ser la misma tonta de todos los días…/

.

.

.

¿Qué tal?... bueno es que estaba buscando relax… pa terminar el cap… y bueno… me funciono… gracias por leerme…


End file.
